dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Energy Wave
are a generic term for numerous techniques in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. They make their debut with the Kamehameha in "The Kamehameha Wave", the 8th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on April 16, 1985. They make their first manga appearance with the same technique in "Kame Kame Kame Kame Kame Chameleon", the 14th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on January 10, 1984. Such techniques have since made appearances in almost every video game spun off by the series. In the renactment of the Cell Games, ki waves are referred to as "fireballs". In the manga, Goku refers to his energy wave as a "fireball". In essence, energy waves are a type of technique where their user utilizes an assortment of ki-based waves, cast from (but not limited to) their palms, nose, fingertips, eyes, body, or mouth. The color of the aura they emit varies between users (for example, Kamehameha''s launched by various users have ranged in color between blue, red and yellow). The most commonly seen energy waves in the series are the ''Kamehameha and Continuous Energy Bullets. Some of these waves can also home in on their targets, and with enough energy, their power, speed, force and size can be augmented. These attacks are capable of being improved as their users' concentration becomes more adept or they assume some type of transformation. List of energy waves Beams *Antenna Beam *Banshee Blast *Chocolate Beam *Death Beam *Devilmite Beam *Dodon Ray *Eye Laser *Darkness Eye Beam *Bionic Punisher *Special Beam Cannon *Sealed Light Beam Beam Blades *Salza Blade *Splitting Headache *Spirit Sword Ki Slash *Ka-Blam Slicer *Flash and Kill *Miracle Ka-Blam Slash *Daichiretsuzan *Lightning Sword Slash *Shining Sword Attack *Cold Family Power *Darkness Sword Attack *Dimension Sword Attack *Brave Slash *Brave Sword Attack Beam Waves *Kamehameha *Maximum Power Kamehameha *Explosive Demon Wave *Master-Student Kamehameha *Multiple Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Super Dodon Wave *Mouth Energy Wave *Masenko *Galick Gun *Planet Geyser *Punishing Blaster *Full Power Energy Wave *Darkness Blaster *Kaio-ken Kamehameha *Execution Beam *Maximum Flasher *Final Flash *Photon Flash *Solar Kamehameha *Father-Son Kamehameha *Galactic Buster *Bros. Kamehameha *Flashing Kamehameha *Big Tree Cannon *Elegant Blaster *Energy's Last *Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Final Impact *Ultimate Kamehameha *Chocolate Kamehameha *Final Shine Attack *10x Kamehameha *Big Bang Kamehameha *100x Big Bang Kamehameha Explosive Waves (Ground Zero Explosion) *Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Eighter's Anger *Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber *Energy Shield *Android Barrier *Evil Barrier *Perfect Barrier *Angry Explosion Self-destruction (Kamikaze/suicide) *Jibaku *Saibaman Bomb *Farewell, Mr. Tien *Self Destruct Device *Unforgivable! *Final Explosion *Revenge Death Bomber Semi-Fatal *Tri-Beam *Spirit Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Evil Containment Wave Ki Blasts *Double Tsuihikidan *Gekiretsu Madan *Double Sunday *Burning Attack *Light Grenade *Finish Flash *Brave Cannon *Burst Attack Blaster Bursts *Explosive Breath Cannon *Final Galick Cannon *Maximum Buster *Mystic Flasher *Meteor Burst *Power of Darkness *Orga Blaster *Fierce Combination *Hell's Flash *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Heat Dome Attack *Explosive Madan *Maiden's Rage *Thunder Flash *Burst Rush Explosive Impact *Mankoku Kyoutenshou *Blazing Storm *Dirty Fireworks *Death Impact *Lock-On Buster *Stardust Breaker Ki Explosion *Volcano Explosion *Death Storm *Gigantic Blaze Ki Breath *Mystic Breath *Evil Flame *Flame Shower Breath *Gigantic Flame *Vice Shout Continuous/Rapid Fire Blasts *Continuous Energy Bullets *Gekiretsu Madan *Expanding Energy Wave *Energy Ballet *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Giga Meteor Storm *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Shooting Star Arrow *Recoome Renegade Bomber *Galaxy Dynamite *Crazy Finger Beam *Barrage Death Beam *Barrage Death Ball *Burning Storm *Infinity Bullet *Finger Blitz Barrage *Photon Strike *Super Energy Wave Volley *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Scatter Shot *Guided Scatter Shot *Trap Shooter *Genocide Blast *DIE DIE Missile Barrage *Rapid Cannon *Lighting Shower Rain *Hell's Storm *Lightning Arrow *Blaster Meteor Discs/Rings *Destructo Disk *Homing Destructo Disk *Kill Driver *Galactic Donut *Energy Rings Spheres *Spirit Ball *Big Bang Attack *Final Spirit Cannon *Energy Ball *Full Power Energy Ball *Crusher Ball *Finish Buster *Masendan *Final Kamehameha *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Eraser Cannon *Saturday Crush *Omega Blaster *Big Bang Crash *Shoot Blaster *Grand Smasher *Evil Impulse Death Balls (Planet Destroyers) *Death Ball *Supernova *Planet Burst *Revenge Death Ball *Revenge Death Ball Final *Shocking Death Ball *Flaming Death Ball *Minus Energy Power Ball Spirit Bombs *Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Universal Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb Other Ki Forms (Beings/Objects) *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Fist * Category:Offensive techniques